


Message in a Bottle

by gritsinmisery



Series: Candlelight Bath [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Episode Related, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Serial: s128 The Kings Demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-17
Updated: 2008-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a strange way to awaken</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message in a Bottle

Message in a Bottle

It was quite an anachronism, the empty green nineteenth-century wine bottle refracting the flickering thirteenth-century firelight, sitting on the floor not four inches in front of his nose, next to the fur on which he awoke, stretched prone, naked, stiff, and sore. Stranger still was the handwritten note, on twentieth-century paper, rolled up and stuffed in the neck of the bottle:

>   
> 
> 
> _Let this be an anatomy lesson for you, Doctor – don’t consume alcohol while soaking in a hot bath…_
> 
>  _… with anyone else but me._
> 
>  _– M_

  


Strangest of all was the daisy around which the note had been wrapped.


End file.
